


Take Me Down

by AudreyV



Series: Everything Else is Background Noise [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Gym Sex, Lesbian Sex, Near Death Experiences, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Smut, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyV/pseuds/AudreyV
Summary: “You're younger, you have superpowers and you don't have three healing rib fractures. You should be able to take me down in seconds.”





	Take Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably make more sense if you've already read [Breathe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986624), but if you're just in it for the smut then it can probably stand on its own. ;)
> 
> I've been doing a rewatch of S1 and S2 and now I'm having lots of feelings about grumpy May and eager-to-prove-herself Skye/Daisy.

“Stop trying to hit me and hit me!”

“Okay, thanks Morpheus,” Daisy grumbled as she took another swing. May easily evaded and caught Daisy from behind, flipping her onto her back on the mat for what seemed like the hundredth time that session.

“You're better than this, Daisy,” May said sharply. She extended a hand down and Daisy rolled her eyes, bouncing to her feet without the assist.

Daisy dodged left but May countered easily. The two of them circled each other. Daisy watched carefully for a moment to strike, all too aware of the growing look of disapproval on May’s face.

No, not disapproval. Disgust and… anger? 

The thought of May being angry at her was more upsetting than Daisy thought it would be. Especially since she'd been following the rules so carefully. No going rogue, no unnecessary risks. She'd even stopped talking back in strategy meetings, at least most of the time. May had no reason to be that pissed off at her.

Daisy didn't realize she was far too much in her head until she was flat on her back with May holding her against the mat.

“This is insulting, Daisy,” May growled.

“What?” Daisy kept her gaze steady. She tried not to think about the last time May straddled her hips like this, but when she blinked she could almost see a torn crimson dress instead of a tank top and yoga pants, red welts and blood instead of purple bruises fading into yellow.

“Tell me why you're going easy on me,” May demanded.

“I'm not!”

“Bullshit. We both know I'm still favoring my right side. But you keep going left. Tell me why.”

“I don't know what you're talking about.”

May shifted and flipped them, so Daisy’s chest was pressed against the mat. She bent one of Daisy’s arms behind her and added just enough pressure to make it hurt.

“You're younger, you have superpowers and you don't have three healing rib fractures. You should be able to take me down in seconds.”

“Sorry if my two years of combat training doesn’t stand up to your twenty.”

“Twenty?" May scoffed, not letting up her hold on Daisy's arm. "I've been training for combat since I was twelve.”

“Sorry. And it's not like I'm going to Quake you in the gym.”

“Why not?”

“We haven't talked about it!” Daisy protested. “I don't go around Quaking my friends without their consent.”

Daisy lay placidly on the mat as May considered this. Then she felt May’s weight move off her.Daisy got to her feet. They faced each other and May nodded.

“I consent. Now stop going easy on me.”

“You don't know what you're consenting to.”

“Then enlighten me.” May crossed her arms and waited while Daisy tried to figure out what to say.

“You have seven pieces of metal in your body,” she said finally. “Two screws in your left knee, four pieces of steel of varying sizes in your abdomen and a lead slug in your right thigh. That one is old, maybe even as old as I am, judging by the scar tissue. Both your cheekbones have been fractured multiple times, as has your nose, and McAllister’s goons broke four of your ribs, not three. Oh and Simmons owes me twenty bucks.”

“Dare I ask what for?”

“She bet me tits like yours had to be the result of science, not nature, but she was SO wrong about that.”

Daisy watched a tiny smirk break the expanse of May’s stunned face, but it passed as quickly as it arrived.

“Quaking me told you all that?”

“More than that,” Daisy said. “I know more about you than I do most of the people I've slept with. Doesn't that bother you?”

“No. Why would it?”

“It's pretty intimate.”

“I'm your T.O. It's intimate to begin with.” May tilted her head to the side, studying Daisy with that piercing gaze that always made Daisy feel weak. “I know a lot about you too.”

“It's not the same.”

“Isn't it? You broke your arm when you were a kid and it still aches a little when it rains. That's because it wasn't set properly at the time. It was a spiral fracture which means someone took your arm and yanked hard when you tried to get away. That's why I always pin you with your right arm, not your left.”

“Because it's weaker?”

“Because it's a bad memory. You want a better one? You've got a scar on your left leg that somehow always peeks through the holes in every pair of your ratty jeans. I'm guessing it's from jumping a fence as a teenager, no doubt to do something chaotic and fun.” May smiled.“And from your face, I know the thing that was chaotic and fun was a ‘who’ rather than a ‘what.’ What was his name?”

“Calliope,” Daisy replied, secretly pleased at the moment of surprise she saw on May's face. “She was a hacker too.Blonde and really energetic.And yes, I'm bisexual, just in case you couldn't tell that from the tilt of my hips or my pupil dilation or whatever witchcraft you use in place of superpowers.”

“That ‘witchcraft’ is called ‘my eyes’ and how hard your nipples get when we spar.”

“Oh.”Daisy felt herself blushing.She looked down at the ground.

“It’s not a big deal, Daisy,” May said, her voice softening to something almost reassuring.“It's physical. Your body makes leaps like that because fighting sometimes feels a lot like sex. I know it doesn't mean you want to screw me on the floor of the gym.”

“Well, when you're right, you're right,” Daisy said quickly, making finger-guns at May and smiling brightly. “Cuz in the fantasy you're definitely the one doing the screwing.”

It wasn't what she expected to say, but catching May off guard was worth the potential embarrassment. May was always quiet, but this was the first time Daisy had seen her truly speechless. When the moment of surprise passed, May’s expression grew thoughtful, then calm.

“Then get over here,” May said quietly.

Daisy’s stomach flip-flopped, but she felt herself moving to obey the command. She stood in front of May, as relaxed as she possibly could be, while May looked her up and down.

“I’ll make you a deal. If that's something you want to be more than just a fantasy, I’ll let you earn it.”

“How?”

“Stop holding back and take me down to the mat. If you can pin me, I’ll pin you.”

“But your ribs—”

“Simmons cleared me,” May said firmly. “I’m fine.”

“So all I have to do is pin you.” Daisy nodded.“Okay. Powers or no powers?”

“You think you have the luxury of not using your full arsenal here? You must not really want that reward.”

“Oh, I want it,” Daisy said. “So what do you want if you pin me?”

“I want you to Quake me the way you did the night I died,” May said. “I want to know what it feels like.”

“I'm not changing the rhythm of your heart.”

“Fine. You can skip that part.” There was a huskiness to May’s voice that Daisy hadn't heard before, and it sent chills down her spine in the best way.

“Okay,” Daisy agreed. “It isn't going to matter anyway, because I am highly motivated to win.”

“Motivation is step one.Do you really think you have the skills to beat me?” May asked, dropping into a loose stance.

Daisy shrugged, stripped off her tank top and tossed it aside, revealing a strappy black bralette. 

“You trying to distract me?” May asked, studiously keeping her eyes on Daisy’s face.

“Maybe.” Daisy dodged May’s attempt at a strike.

“Desperation doesn't inspire confidence,” May growled. “You think you have to fight dirty to win?”

“You haven't seen dirty yet.” Daisy pushed a rush of air at May, who evaded it easily. She tried again but May ducked and rolled out of the shockwave’s range. Quick as a flash Daisy felt May behind her, arm around Daisy’s neck and her front pressed to Daisy’s back. 

“You can yield whenever you want,” May said evenly.“Or I can choke you out.Your choice.”

“You’re too cocky,” Daisy managed.She stopped clawing at May’s unyielding arm and instead focused both her hands downward.

The energy wave was enough to send them both crashing to the mat.The impact knocked the wind out of May, who grimaced and clutched at her side.

“Oh god, did I hurt you?” Daisy shifted her weight off May and scrambled to one knee.

“Damn ribs,” May grumbled.

“Let me see?” Daisy asked. After a long moment, May nodded and pulled her tank top off over her head.

Under the band of her sports bra, her side was marred with bruises. Daisy leaned over to examine them closely, but before she knew it she was on her back under a very smug Melinda May.

“I told you my ribs are fine, Daisy,” May chided. 

“Faking it to get the upper hand isn't fair!”

“It’s a fight. I never said it was a fair one.” May took Daisy’s hand and brought it up to her side. She pressed Daisy’s hand flat over the bruises, then tugged the other hand up and did the same on the opposite side. Daisy kept her touch light. The feel of May’s overheated skin under her fingertips made her a little dizzy.

“They're barely inflamed anymore,” May assured her. “Quake me and you’ll see.”

“You just want me to Quake you.”

“And I won. So you're going to.”

Daisy sent a tiny wave of energy through May’s body. She felt the ribs, healing. May’s body was in considerably better shape than the last time they'd done this, which wasn't hard. The presence of May’s heartbeat, strong and fast, made it clear this scenario couldn't have been more different.

“Your heart…” Daisy murmured.

“What about it?”

Daisy took May’s hand and put it on her chest.

“It’s beating at the same time as mine.” Daisy said quietly. “That's how I brought you back. I made your heart beat with mine.”

“We should tell Simmons. See what happens if we put you on a treadmill while I sit back and have a whiskey.”

“Simmons will be psyched but I think…” Daisy returned her hands to May’s sides, letting them grip the flesh of her waist. She sent a shockwave through and felt May shiver. “We should do that… later.”

“Definitely later.”

“What does it feel like?” At May’s glare, Daisy chuckled. “I can't Quake myself. I guess I figured it would hurt.”

“It definitely doesn't hurt.”

“Oh? Ohhhhh.” Daisy grinned. She could feel her cheeks getting red. “Uh, so what about if I…”

Daisy trailed her hands up May’s sides and ghosted them across the swell of her breasts. She sent a gentle pulse out of her fingertips and was delighted when May gasped.

“Hey Mikey, I think she likes it,” Daisy quipped. Before May could respond, she sent a stronger jolt through May’s body, followed up by a half dozen tiny ones directly concentrated on May’s nipples.

“Suddenly you have all this control,” May growled.

“I'm highly motivated,” Daisy replied. “And I don't hear you telling me to stop.”

Suddenly Daisy’s hands were pinned above her head and May was leaning down toward her. (If she blinked fast, her eyes would tear up and she’d see them in a room full of rubble and human remains, covered in concrete dust.)

“Hey? Daisy, I'm sorry, I was just—” May's hands were gone from Daisy’s wrists as suddenly as they’d arrived.

“No, it's not you, it’s…” Daisy took a deep breath. “You being on top of me like this reminds me of what happened.”

May nodded. She gently caressed Daisy’s face, then drew her hand lower to rest over Daisy’s heart.

“What almost happened, but didn't because you were there.” May smiled down at her and Daisy wondered if May’s heart was beating as fast as hers was.

“Can I— is it okay if I kiss you?” Daisy asked.

“You just used your powers to stimulate my nipples and didn't seem too worried about getting my okay.”

“You said I could Quake you! You never said where.”

“I guess I can't argue with that.” May shifted her weight back so Daisy wasn't pinned to the mat. She pulled Daisy up to a sitting position. “What's your endgame here?”

“My endgame? Two point five kids and a minivan?” Daisy rolled her eyes at the horrified look on May’s face. “Kidding! I don't know the future. But I know what I want right now.”

“Tell me.”

“I want to kiss you.I want to Quake you until you come.And I want you to fuck me into the mat.”

Daisy’s extremities went cold when May didn't immediately respond.

“Do you trust me?” May asked, voice barely above a whisper.

“With my life.”

“Good. I think you deserve a better memory of me on top of you. Up for it?”

“Hell yes.”

May put her hands on Daisy’s shoulders, guiding her gently but firmly down to the floor. Daisy stretched out and watched as May straddled her hips.

“I'm here and you're here and we’re both fine,” May said. She leaned down and her hair brushed against Daisy’s chest. (It was dry this time and instead of blood the only tang in the air was sweat.)

Daisy wrapped her arms around May’s torso and pulled her close. May sighed and brushed her lips along Daisy’s jawline. She sucked and gently nibbled at the curve of Daisy’s neck, tugging the strap of her bra out of the way.

“That's nice,” Daisy murmured, which she instantly regretted when May pulled away. “No, don't stop.”

“Don't whine,” May replied. She straightened up and smirked down at Daisy, then she hooked her fingers under the band of her own sports bra and stripped it off over her head.

“Those are nice too,” Daisy mumbled. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to be looking at May’s now-bare breasts or not. Staring seemed impolite, but she had just told May she wanted to do several pretty impolite things with her, so maybe the rules were different now.

“Not too distracting?” May asked, her voice tinged with amusement. “You're not even looking.”

Daisy took that as permission— encouragement even— to let her gaze drop from May’s face.

Daisy didn't consider herself a breast person. If she was checking out a woman, she was far more into a curvaceous ass than a nice rack. She hadn't really interacted with breasts that weren't her own in a long time, which was fine. (Her earlier confident declaration of bisexuality might have been a little overstated, considering Calliope was the first of only two women she'd ever gotten past first base with, and both encounters were before she could legally drink. Daisy knew her lack of female partners was by chance rather than by choice; straight men were just more plentiful. Daisy still felt weird claiming bisexuality for herself—- at least until doing so seemed like it would help her end up under Melinda May.)

May’s breasts were almost exactly what Daisy had imagined them to be: proportionate and inviting, with small brownish nipples and not a single tan line in sight.

“What's this?” Daisy asked, fingers impulsively reaching to stroke the black brushstrokes tattooed just under May’s left breast. “20120504? What does that mean?”

“May 4th, 2012. The Battle of New York.”

“The day Coulson died.”

“Don't look at me like that,” May grumbled. “Look, when the fight was over — and I'd been behind a desk for four years at that point, so I wasn't doing any of the fighting anyway… but when I heard he was… I went out, I got shitfaced, and I got that. I know it’s stupid.”

“It’s not stupid.You love him.” Daisy waited for May to protest, but May didn’t.“Why there though?”

“I didn't want it to show if I was in a bikini and I figured getting the date he died tattooed on my ass was disrespectful.”

“What did he say when he saw it?”

“You can have an answer to that question or you can have these,” May replied, gesturing to her chest.

“Sold,” Daisy said. She slid her hand up over the curve of May’s breast. It fit her hand perfectly. She shifted her fingers so she could trace the edges of May’s areola with the pad of her thumb and was pleased when May's breath hitched.

“I have two.” May grabbed Daisy’s other hand and guided it to her body.Daisy was dumbfounded by how much she liked the look of her hands on May’s tanned skin.

“These are still super distracting,” Daisy said. She tugged a little more firmly on one of May’s soft peaks. “And when you moan like that I can barely remember my own name.”

“Good,” May said lightly. “Keep doing that.”

Daisy obliged, plucking gently at May’s nipple with her thumb and forefinger. It swelled and tightened, growing firm under her touch.

“You’ll stop me if I cross a line?” Daisy whispered.

“Definitely,” May replied.

“Good.” Daisy sat up as much as she could with May’s weight on her hips. She ducked her head so she could draw one stuff peak into her mouth, flicking it with her tongue. At May’s groan Daisy changed tactics, lapping steadily at it with the flat of her tongue, then pulling away to gently blow cool air across May’s wet skin.

“You're good with your mouth,” May mumbled.

“I'm glad you approve.”

May easily stripped Daisy’s sports bra off and flung it across the room. Daisy let May push her back onto the mat, reluctantly abandoning her worship of May’s breasts.

“Oh, shit,” Daisy said, covering her chest with her arm. “We forgot about the cameras.”

“I don't care if you don't,” May said. She palmed Daisy’s breasts and leaned down to kiss her, effectively blocking Daisy’s body from the camera’s view.

The kiss made Daisy shiver.May was content to take her time. She pressed their mouths together, nibbled at Daisy’s lower lip, explored Daisy’s mouth with her tongue.

Daisy’s hips canted up as May’s fingers slid toward them. May settled her with a firm hand on her stomach before skirting lower.

“I don't care about the cameras,” Daisy decided. She took May’s hand and guided it past the waistband of her yoga pants.

“Somebody’s excited,” May said dryly when her fingers brushed against the front of Daisy’s underwear. She sat back and stripped Daisy’s leggings and underwear off, but Daisy stopped her when she started to move back up her body.

“I want these off too.” Daisy tugged at May’s pants, managing to get them just below the swell of her hipbones, revealing an expanse of toned abs in the process.

May huffed a small, exasperated sigh but she quickly stood, peeled off her pants and underwear and kicked them away. She pounced on Daisy, crawling up her body and settling back on her hips. May bent over and laid her cheek against Daisy’s upper chest, bringing their bodies into contact at various points from forehead to pelvis.

“I think we’re still in sync,” May said after a moment of listening to Daisy’s rapid-fire heartbeat. She licked down Daisy’s collarbone to her breast, peppering it with kisses before drawing the nipple into her mouth. Daisy groaned and arched into May’s touch when teeth grazed the sensitive peak.

May’s hands lingered at Daisy’s chest, but her mouth continued its journey downward. She mouthed along Daisy’sribs and kissed a winding path past her navel. When she nipped at the crest of a sharp hipbone, Daisy stopped her.

“You don't have to.I'm so sweaty from you kicking my ass for two hours.”

“I care even less about that than I do about the cameras,” May said dryly. She carefully, deliberately continued down toward Daisy’s slit but detoured around it to kiss and stroke Daisy’s thighs.

“This is not what I was picturing when I said I wanted you to fuck me into the mat.”

“Don't worry. I'm getting there,” May said. She settled between Daisy’s legs.

When May’s mouth touched her vulva, Daisy jolted with surprise. She hadn't expected May’s technique to be both straightforward and gentle, but it was.A flurry of concentrated strokes to her clit; a slow, steady campaign of licks parting her folds. Daisy clutched at May’s hair and fought to keep herself from yanking hard.

Just when the rhythmic motions threatened to become overwhelming, May's fingers pressed against Daisy’s entrance.

“God, yes, do it,” Daisy said, answering a question asked by May’s hesitation and one raised eyebrow.May slowly, gently entered her and Daisy arched up from the mat.

Daisy bit her lip and breathed deeply as the pleasure of the moment grew.She glanced up at one of the security cameras and imagined she could see them as it did; both of them naked and sweaty, Daisy’s limbs flung akimbo, hands clawing at the sparring mat, with May flat on her stomach, legs incongruously demurely crossed at the ankles, using her mouth and hands to get Daisy off. 

“What’s that face mean?” May asked, amusement rich in her voice.

“I… uh… I was just thinking about hacking the security system so I could get this footage.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure it’s erased.”

“No— I don’t— holy shit—“ Daisy threw her arm over her eyes as her embarrassment grew almost as steadily as the orgasm that was building in her entire lower body.“I mean I want it.So I can watch it.”

“You dirty girl.”

“It’s not that—“

“Stop talking,” May ordered.She grinned up at Daisy.“Or keep trying to, if you want,” she added, bowing her head back into Daisy’s lap as her fingers worked their magic.

Daisy heard the challenge in May’s voice but didn’t trust herself to respond with words.She tossed her head against the mat as the tension in her body grew.As she felt the first wave of shivers start to course through her, she opened her eyes and looked down to find May watching her intently.She held the eye contact as long as she could as the world got smaller and smaller until everything— the base, the gym, the cameras, the mat, the other 5 billion people in the world— faded into the background.It was just the two of them, exactly asit had been in that cell outside Paris, except this time May was looking at her with dark, hungry eyes and Daisy felt like she might shatter into a thousand pieces for a very different reason.

Daisy fisted her hand in May’s hair and pulled, vaguely noting the rich, dark moan the movement drew from May.She didn’t have time to process that or what it meant (beyond how badly she wanted to make May make that and all sorts of other noises again) before her release hit. 

One moment it was merely imminent and then Daisy was contorting and calling out.The shockwaves felt like they were vibrating her body on a cellular level as the orgasm coursed through her.It was bright color bursts behind her eyes and thrashing and tingling in her hands and feet and it was May, still coaxing every bit of ecstasy out of her until Daisy collapsed back onto the mat, panting and flushed.

Daisy loosened her grip on May’s hair and stared up at the ceiling as she tried to gather herself.When she felt ready, she lifted her head.

May was resting against her thigh, eyes closed, the barest hint of a smile on her lips.Her hair was a mass of tangles and there was a new red mark blooming along her cheekbone. 

“What happened to you?” Daisy asked.“Did you go kick someone’s ass while I was in my post-orgasm stupor?”

“Look at the rest of the room, Daisy,” May said wryly. 

Daisy looked.The punching bag was on the floor.The sparring pads were scattered around the room as if there’d been a whirlwind.A splintered quarterstaff was embedded in the the wall near the door.May’s tank top was dangling from one of the ceiling beams and one of Daisy’s boots, which she’d placed at the entrance to the gym, was laying nearby. 

“I am so sorry, May,” Daisy said.“Are you okay?”

“I’ve taken a boot to the face in less pleasant circumstances,” May deadpanned.“And I was the one who kept insisting you Quake me.”

“Quaking you on purpose is a little different from involuntarily Quaking the whole room! That’s never happened before, I swear.” Daisy pushed May’s hair back off her face and was surprised when May took her hand and gently kissed her palm. 

“Good,” May replied with a devilish smirk. “I guess I’ve still got it.”

“As if there was any question,” Daisy said.“C’mere.”She gently tugged May up until May was stretched out on top of her, her head nestled between Daisy’s breasts.

“May?Daisy?” The gym’s intercom system crackled to life with Phil Coulson’s voice.

“Everything’s fine, Phil,” May said loudly. 

“We had some kind of seismic activity up here. Know anything about that?”

“Daisy just lost control for a second.Don’t worry, I’ll work on that with her,” May said. 

“Good, good.Just give the rest of us a heads up next time, okay?” Coulson said.“Oh, and Daisy?You took out the security cameras in the gym.No rush, but put fixing those on your to-do list so next time I don’t have to wonder if you’ve accidentally liquified May.”

“Sure thing, AC,” Daisy replied jovially.“Although you seem pretty liquid right now, Mel,” she added quietly.

“The extremely sensitive microphones are still 100% functional, Daisy,” Coulson chided.Daisy felt her face turning red as she thanked the universe Coulson didn’t have eyes on them as well.“Coulson out.”

“Never call me that again,” May growled against Daisy’s chest.

“What should I call you then?”

“May.”

“You fucked me so hard I caused an actual earthquake and I still have to call you by your last name?” Daisy asked.

“Yep.”May leaned up and forward so she could kiss Daisy, then she stood and started gathering her clothes.

“Wait, don’t I get to… you know.” Daisy quirked an eyebrow at May in what she hoped was a flirtatious, alluring move.

“Maybe later, when you can actually say what you want without turning as red as a tomato,” May replied with a smirk.“For now, this gym looks like a tornado went through it and you’ve got four security cameras to rewire.”


End file.
